Six Ways To Attract A Woman
by Madilayn
Summary: Who can say what women find attractive?
1. Blue Eyes and Dimples

**I don't own Thunderbirds or Thunderbirds are Go and make no money out of it. Set in the TaG universe, but before Jeff Tracy has vanished. I actually had intended it to be set in the original Thunderbirds universe, but John managed to knock that little intention out of the water. Damn characters who won't do what you want them!**

* * *

There is a lot to be said when you possess large blue eyes and dimples – even if you are male. When you add to that the good looks that run in the family, a job that keeps you in top physical condition and more charisma that should be allowed, you end up with a man who will never be short of female company.

Being the son of a billionaire doesn't hurt either.

Scot Tracy would be the first to admit that his reputation as a wealthy playboy was one that he rather enjoyed. He loved women and had never yet met one that he hadn't found something to attract him.

When he was on his "time off" rotation, his reputation meant that he could always be found in the middle of a crowd of revellers, usually with a girl (or two) attached to his side. But no female ever spends a whole night with him – he leaves on his terms, but his charisma means that his partners never feel used or unwanted. And he never ever takes a girl back to his room. He's learned the hard way.

And one other thing he never does is go anywhere near the main base of the World Air Force.

Because there are some actions that hurt too deep, and that not even large blue eyes and dimples can fix.


	2. Dreams of Cute

It was always a surprise to John Tracy that women found him just as attractive as his more outgoing brothers. It was even more surprising that they seemed to find his abstraction and his tendency to forget them if his attention was caught by something (the stars in the sky, for example) as something endearing.

He had no ideas where they even came from – if he had to leave either Thunderbird 5 or the Island, he was usually at NASA or one of the larger Astronomical conventions. And the women who found him certainly didn't look or behave like any of his friends.

When he asked one of these women "why me" she shrugged and pointed out that there was a lot a girl could like about a man with such a far away and longing look. Oh – and he was cute too. And she'd really like it if he kept looking exactly that way, because ….. The kiss had certainly been a surprise, and he had been astonished to realise that women seemed to like kissing him.

A lot.

Not that he complained. He liked kissing women. And more. Just… They didn't seem to understand his need for solitude and quiet. So John tended to only seek out female company when he couldn't stand his own any more.

Until now. And now there was only one woman that he really wanted to spend time with. She seemed to understand him. Even better than his brothers, she could read his moods, and know when he wanted to talk.

And the far away dreamy gaze was turned more and more earthwards to one face in particular.


	3. Strength and Safety

A body built for power and strength, arms that made those held in them feel safe, whether the hold was firm as he rescued you, or tender and loving as when comforting a heartbroken younger brother when a favourite toy went missing.

Though there were many women who were quite content to stay within that embrace when being rescued, especially when eyes the colour of amontillado sherry turned their gaze onto you to check that you were OK.

That same gaze, plus the charm that Virgil Tracy has in spades draws women like moths to a flame. On the rare occasions when he and his older brother Scott are out together, you can hear the sounds of other men in the vicinity surrendering.

And it's fun. Lots of fun. Many ways of fun.

Except….

Within that strong body, those glorious eyes, beats a heart that just wants to melt under the gaze of a special person

But until then, he'll go on having fun.


	4. Ready for Fun

His face was constantly alight with mischief, eyes sparkling with humour and a ready smile on his lips. His body toned and muscular, a swimmers body, with broad shoulders, and long lithe muscles.

Quite a number of ladies could tell you that those lips that were ready to tell a joke, were also ready to share kisses and more. That sparkling brown eyes could sparkle with desire, and appreciation.

As for Gordon himself, he would be the first to tell you that he was always ready for fun, and that he could find fun in almost any situation. It wasn't however, until he had left home and joined WASP that he had discovered how much fun girls were.

And when he has time off, Gordon loves to explore all of his ideas of fun – and if he's lucky enough on one of his mini-vacations, he'll find a girl who shares his ideas of fun.

He knows that one day, he'll find a girl who not only shares his ideas of fun, but also sees beyond the fun and understands Gordon.

Because that would be the most fun of all.


	5. Blue-Eyed Blonde

Blonde hair and blue eyes will always be attractive to members of the opposite sex. Alan Tracy learned that at a young age, and has worked hard on perfecting that particular skill. Even if his oldest and middle brothers seem to have a sixth sense where Alan and "inappropriate behaviour with females" is concerned.

He's not quite sure that Scott and Virgil know what they mean by that – Alan finds his behaviour with females quite appropriate. At least, they've never told him otherwise!

Alan has taught himself how to turn his blue eyes onto women with a slightly mournful and longing expression, to slightly purse his lips into a pout that makes women just want to kiss the pout away, to kiss the sadness away.

It's usually at that stage that an older brother steps in, muttering about "inappropriate behaviour". Not even Gordon is immune to doing that.

However, Alan remains optimistic that one of these days, his brothers will let him off the leash, and he'll be able to see just what he can accomplish.

But first, he has to be able to actually talk to a female without his voice raising an octave, nonsense dribbling out, and his bones turning to jelly.


	6. A Certain Maturity

He was never ever sure why Lucille had decided that he was the one for her. But he never complained, and instead adored and cherished her for the all too short time that they had together.

It had taken him years before he was able to look at any woman again, and was still astonished at the number of women who appeared to find him attractive.

Of course, finding out about his five sons had usually been enough to send them running from any thoughts of a serious relationship. Which suited Jeff Tracy just fine. How could he replace his Lucille?

It had taken many years before he found a woman that he felt could match up to Lucille. And to his surprise, the woman was nothing at all like his late wife. Not in looks, abilities or personality.

But suddenly, there she was, and he found himself contacting her for more than just in her role as one of his Agents. He enjoyed matching wits with her, and was completely surprised to find himself worrying whenever she went into danger – worrying about her as much as he worried about his sons.

He was even more surprised when he began to find more and more excuses to leave his Island, though he managed not to look too self-conscious at the knowing look in his older son's eyes.

And she isn't Lucille, but that's OK. Because he's not looking to replace Lucille, and neither is she.

Which makes it all just FAB.


End file.
